


may your coffee be as sweet as my lips

by hoodedmiho (missMHO)



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Homophobic behaviour from strangers, M/M, Rex and Hardcase are also here but just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/hoodedmiho
Summary: Kix and Fives decide to check out a cafe in the area they just moved into. The coffee and food is delicious but Kix ends up with much more than he bargained for and it's totally the fault of the hot tattooed barista.
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33
Collections: Clone Haven Ship of the Month





	may your coffee be as sweet as my lips

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! The idea for this fic haunted me on a Friday evening and wouldn't leave me alone until I spent my whole weekend writing and finally finished it on Sunday night. I can only hope you will like it <3 
> 
> With dedication to Clone Haven discord – I don't know if I would end up writing this without all your amazing jessix ship-of-the-month content ;)
> 
> Special thanks to [Ofermod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofermod/pseuds/ofermod) and [Kas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kas_delafere/) who beta'd this <3

“Come on, you deserve something nice after pulling all-nighters all week,” Fives says to Kix as they both stand in front of a cafe called _501st,_ peeking through the glass storefront. It looks quite cosy despite the simple decor consisting mostly of clean white wood mixed in with blue accessories. Fives and Kix have been discussing visiting the place since they rented a flat together in the area a month ago but Kix was too busy with college work. “A reward for passing that exam.”

Kix guiltily thinks about the piles of notes he should start going through waiting for him in his room but then the dull pain in the back of his head that’s been promising a full-on headache makes itself known once again and he relents. One afternoon off won’t hurt, rather the opposite right now.

“You’re right,” Kix finally says with a grin and Fives punches the air in victory before they walk into the _501st_.

About half of the tables are empty right now and they agree to stay in and enjoy the place fully. Fives is already excited seeing the pastry display so they decide to treat themselves with both a drink and a snack. The main menu is written in neat letters on a series of blackboards above the counter so Kix and Fives approach the register to see it better.

“I’ll be right with you,” the only barista in sight right now shouts in their direction as he’s finishing up a drink. His back is turned to them but he still manages to sufficiently distract Kix from checking out the menu. Kix’s gaze immediately locks onto the full-sleeve of tattoos on the man’s left arm, it’s a beautiful piece of abstract geometrical shapes that goes from the barista’s wrist all the way up to a part of his neck. It’s bold and Kix loves the look of it. He’s got a couple of his own tats but they are much more subtle, he’s always appreciative of such big pieces though. Especially on muscled arms like this.

The barista hands out the finished order and takes a place next to the register.

“Hi, what can I get started for you?” he asks with a polite smile and Kix realizes that there’s much more about the man to admire than just his tattoos. Their eyes meet for a moment and Kix’s heart traitorously starts beating faster. Kix was usually not one to fawn over brown eyes since his own were that colour, but apparently this barista exists to make him change his mind with the deep amber that seems to be luring Kix in. Kix has to make himself look away from the man and up to the cafe’s menu before he starts to seem like a creep. But his brain doesn't want to focus on the names of drinks while it still keeps scolding himself for all the staring.

“You have mochas?” he finally gives up trying to orient himself in the menu and asks.

“Yeah, you were thinking traditional or white chocolate?” the barista responds, helpfully pointing to the blackboard behind him that indeed lists their mocha options. The man definitely sounds amused.

“Regular and make it big,” Kix orders and looks apologetically at the barista for being a difficult client. The man puts the order into the register and turns to Fives.

“And for you?”

Fives orders his vanilla latte and blueberry muffins for both of them and then pays for all as he still owes Kix for their last takeout pizza. The barista goes to make their drinks while they move to the end of the counter with a _Collect_ sign.

“Oh man, we should go out for coffee more often,” Fives laughs and jabs Kix painfully into his side with his elbow. “I didn't know I was getting the full deal here! Coffee that’s not instant crap from our kitchen and the entertainment of whatever the fuck happened back there.”

Kix feels his face heat up. He’s not going to hear the end of it for at least a week.

“I’m tired, okay?” he bites back but it’s a weak excuse and he knows it.

“ _Sure,_ ” Fives has a shit-eating grin on his face. “I’m just glad it’ll be much easier to drag you here again with such _sights_.”

ж

While Kix estimated that Fives will keep teasing him about his idiotic behaviour around the cute barista for at least a few days, he didn’t take into consideration that he himself will provide enough fuel to make it a full-time thing.

Because the coffee and the food were actually delicious that first time so Kix and Jesse unanimously decided they’ll return to the cafe, but then it was mostly Kix who kept coming back and sometimes taking some takeout pastries for his teasing flatmate. Studying in a busy cafe wasn’t an issue for him, once he focused on something, nothing short of a bomb going off in the vicinity could get him out of it. The addition of well-prepared good coffee and a really nice view of a hot barista preparing it was enough of an incentive for Kix to make his visits a regular thing. He found himself visiting _501st_ around three times a week and spending most of the afternoon there after he was done with classes.

It is his seventh visit to the cafe when he finally learns the hot barista’s name.

Kix is frowning at his Chemistry notes, trying to look for the equation he’s sure he already had written down somewhere, when he feels a light tap on his shoulder.

“You in there?” a voice filters in once his focus is broken and Kix looks up at the speaker. The barista is smiling a bit awkwardly at him. “Sorry,” he says, seeing that he finally has Kix’s attention and pointendly withdraws his hand. “You were _really_ in the zone there.”

“It’s okay, I do that when I study, _I’m_ sorry,” Kix fidgets with his pen nervously. The barista will surely take him for even more of a weirdo now.

“That’s actually pretty impressive,” the man laughs. “You’re at the college?” he asks, gesturing with a tilt of his head in the general direction of the nearby campus.

“Yeah, I’m pre-med.”

“That’s even more impressive,” the barista says with honesty and then his face lights up as if he just remembered something. “Sorry I got you out of your _zone_ there but I just noticed you trying to drink out of an empty mug twice and I wanted to ask if you want a refill.”

Kix flushes at the thought how stupid he must have looked when he subconsciously reached for the mug and tried to drink air out of it while still focusing on his notes.

“ _Oh_ , yes, that’s… Yes, please, another mocha would be great.”

“No problem,” the barista smiles smugly and collects the empty mug. He turns to return to the counter but then stops before taking off and comes back to face Kix again.

“I’m Jesse, by the way,” he offers his hand. “You’ve already become kind of a regular here,” he explains with a shrug.

“I’m Kix,” he replies, shaking the hand.

Jesse nods and walks away to make Kix’s second mocha. Kix stares at his notes without really looking at them for a long moment before a realization hits him. If Jesse noticed that Kix was trying to drink out of an empty mug more than once, does it mean the barista was looking at him?

Kix feels his face heat up as something warmth settles in his chest.

He definitely can’t tell Fives about this, he was already asking to be the best man at “the barista wedding” before Kix even knew Jesse’s name.

ж

“Will you be going to the cafe again after classes?” Fives asks over breakfast.

Kix nods, sipping on his instant coffee and already looking forward to some quality freshly-ground beans he’ll be getting in the afternoon at _501st_.

“Will you get me that cherry pastry you brought last time? That shit was good and you only gave me a _half,_ ” Fives says accusingly.

“Why don’t you go there yourself some time?”

“Nah, I can’t distract your barista away from you with this pretty mug,” he gestures to his goatee.

Kix gives him an unamused look.

“You’re just lazy.”

ж

Kix blindly reaches out to the coffee mug he has left at the corner of the table. He’s pretty sure there’s at least one mouthful left in there, though it is definitely cold by now.

He looks up from his notes, perplexed, when it turns out he’s grabbing air instead of a mug. No one takes his mug anymore, even when he’s finished, as Kix likes bringing the dirty dishes himself to the counter as an excuse to chat with Jesse. Now that he’s finally not engrossed in the studying, Kix registers some other oddities.

The _501st_ is empty.

Kix looks at this phone and realizes it’s almost twenty minutes after closing time. Why has no one kicked him out of here?

He looks to the counter and sees Jesse cleaning up the espresso machine.

“Jesse?” he calls out. He wants to ask for an explanation but he also doesn’t really know how to phrase it. The barista turns around and grins at him.

“Oh, hey, welcome to the land of the living,” Jesse leans on the counter. His amber eyes seem to be sparkling in amusement in the dimmed light.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t realize how late it is,” Kix starts gathering his notes and shoving them into his backpack, feeling like a really bad person for overstaying his welcome.

“It’s okay, it seemed a shame to get you out of your zone,” Jesse shrugs. “Just don’t steal anything, I told my boss I’m taking responsibility for you when he was leaving.”

“You won’t get in trouble because of me?”

“With Rex? Not for shit like this,” Jesse waves his hand dismissively. “He’s the one baking and making the food so he’s usually in the back so I guess you haven’t met him yet?”

“Haven’t had a chance, no,” Kix admits. Beside Jesse, he was only introduced to the other barista named Case – an enthusiastic if a bit awkward guy fresh out of high-school.

Kix finishes packing up his stuff and looks around. Jesse has insisted it’s okay that he’s here but….

“Can I help you with anything since I’m already here illegally?”

Jesse snorts.

“You can keep me company.”

Kix is not going to argue if he has a chance to spend time with Jesse. When he joins him by the counter, it comes naturally to them to fall into an easy banter. And if Kix takes this opportunity to shamelessly watch Jesse as he works and drool over the impressive biceps moving under the tattoos and tanned skin, no one is there to call him out for it.

When closing up is all done and they leave the cafe, it turns out that they’re walking in the same direction as Jesse’s flat is just a few streets away from Kix’s. Looks like this is Kix’s lucky evening.

“Thanks for keeping me company,” Jesse says once they come to an intersection where they have to take different turns.

“Sorry you had to listen to my rambling about learning Latin,” Kix responds because really, it should be Kix thanking Jesse for letting him stay after hours. “See you in the _501st_ , yeah?” he says his goodbye but neither of them move away for a longer moment and Kix feels as if something is about to happen… But then Jesse jerks his head as if he’s shaking something off and salutes Kix playfully before walking away.

When Kix walks into his flat, he’s still thinking about that moment at the intersection. But then there’s Fives coming out of the kitchen and looking Kix up and down assessingly.

“It’s late,” he states and then squints his eyes. “Did you finally make sweet, sweet love to your barista?”

Kix sighs heavily.

ж

“You know you _can_ tell me to just leave at the closing hour, right?” Kix says as he’s shamefully looking around the abandoned cafe. Jesse just grins in response as he flops onto an empty chair next to Kix, a rag thrown over his shoulder. “I swear I try to keep up with the time…”

“Why would I deprive myself of company when I’m the only one left to do all the work,” Jesse shrugs.

“You’re closing up on your own again?”

Kix almost winces when he realizes he has stayed up after hours enough times to know that it’s not the _501st_ routine to have one person doing it but it does happen from time to time.

“Yeah, Rex went home and said I should take this time in solitude to reflect upon my actions today,” Jesse complains but there’s no real bite behind it.

“What did you do?”

“I might have said some nasty stuff to an asshole who was yelling at Case today,” Jesse admits with a smile but then it falls into an angry frown. Kix has been around _501st_ enough to notice that Jesse had very much a protective-big-brother attitude towards the younger barista. “The guy was insulting Case for not understanding his order while asking for ‘a _cold_ brew but remember to make it scalding _hot’._ ”

Kix’s eyebrows rise in bewilderment.

“ _Exactly!_ ” Jesse exclaims. “And you know Case, he could hardly stand his ground against this entitled asshole, he’s not the best speaker under pressure, gets lost in his own words.”

“Unlike you,” Kix teases.

“Damn right.”

Kix laughs out loud and allows Jesse to bask in his own smugness for a moment.

“But Rex didn’t appreciate your… _rhetoric_.”

Jesse winces.

“He agrees with my overall stand but he says I should learn when to shut up for my own good.”

“I like it when you not shut up,” Kix blurts out eloquently and immediately feels his face heat up in embarrassment. Damn, he didn’t realize he’s _that_ tired. Jesse grins at the words in a way that makes Kix feel even hotter under the collar but he takes pity and comes back to the topic at hand.

“I just can’t take it without a fight when guys like this think they have a right to treat us like trash just because they wear their important suits and we’re the ones serving them coffee.”

Kix really wants to kiss Jesse then and there.

But he doesn’t make a move. There’s already been some moments between them that seemed like they would lead to something more but Jesse always backed away. Kix doesn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable if the barista wants to keep the things between them the way they are, so he just nods and encourages Jesse to keep shit-talking the rude customer.

ж

Kix feels a hand on his shoulder and startles, looking up. Of course, Jesse is there, as always amused by Kix’s focus. It has become a regular thing Jesse does to “get Kix out of the _zone”_. It’s the only time Jesse is actually touching him and Kix regrets that he’s usually too out of it to fully appreciate the moment before the man withdraws.

“Hey there,” Kix says.

“Hey,” Jesse responds and he seems kind of nervous. Kix raises his eyebrows questioningly. “You came here earlier than usual today so it’s been quite a few hours and you haven’t eaten anything so I brought you something,” he blurts out.

Kix looks at his phone and realizes that the barista is right. As if on cue, his stomach growls. Kix flushes in embarrassment, only now noticing there’s a plate in Jesse’s hand.

“You didn’t have to…”

“It’s a new thing Rex is trying out,” Jesses says, ignoring Kix’s words, and puts the plate in front of him. “Savoury croissant with ham and cheese. Free of charge as it’s still in progress, Rex just wants to know if you liked it.”

Jesse takes a seat on the free chair next to Kix’s table and stares at him expectantly. Kix looks to the counter reflexively, afraid for Jesse to get into trouble because of him, but there’s only one customer to be served currently and Case is taking care of it.

Kix takes the croissant into his hand and discovers with delight that it’s still hot. He takes a healthy bite and hums in appreciation the moment he starts chewing.

“This is amazing,” he says once he swallowed the bite and Jesse beams. “It will be a hit, especially still hot.”

“I told Rex it’s impossible for him to make bad food,” Jesse laughs. Kix continues eating as Jesse goes on with a story how Rex was trying to teach Case to bake some basic stuff, hoping for some help in the kitchen while it’s not too busy at the front, and how much of a disaster every single thing turned out to be. Fortunately, Case is really good at making coffee.

Jesse stays chatting with him up until a line starts forming and Kix has to remind the barista he’s still at work.

ж

“Hey Kix, the usual?”

“Yes, but I can’t stay in today so make it to go,” Kix smiles apologetically. “And add three chocolate muffins to that.”

“Three?” Jesse looks up from the register. Kix isn’t phased by the confusion since usually his to-go orders are pretty similar every time: coffee and snacks for him and Fives.

“Yeah, Fives’ boyfriend ate his last time and he liked it so much he didn’t even leave a bite for Fives,” Kix laughs. “Since he’s coming over today, I want to avoid Fives’ dramatics of a starving Victorian child if I can.”

Kix expects Jesse to at least chuckle at the joke but somehow the barista just looks more baffled.

“ _Fives’ boyfriend?_ ” Jesse asks as if it was an incredulous concept and Kix frowns. This is definitely not the reaction he anticipated. Kix feels panic starting to grow in his stomach as he tries to think of an explanation for this response. The rainbow flag hanging next to the menu quickly eradicates the worst case scenario but the other option isn’t really that much better for Kix personally. Has Jesse been eyeing Fives all this time while Kix was pining for him?

“Yeah,” Kix says. He’s practically talking to the counter right now, unable to look into the barista’s eyes. He’s mentally punching himself for being such an idiot. Damn, he really wants the ground to swallow him whole right now.

“I thought _you and Fives_ were together.”

Kix feels as if the words gave him a physical whiplash. He looks up from his sulking and sees Jesse nervously scratching his neck.

“First time you came here, he paid for both of you and I thought you two were on a date…”

Is this why Jesse never made any moves towards Kix when he felt like something was about to happen? Kix thought he was pretty open with his cringey crush on the barista but the other man just wanted to keep things as they are…

This is a revelation that definitely needs a further in-depth analysis but unfortunately, Kix is on the clock today so he can’t stay to talk this through once Jesse is off work. He pinches the bridge of this nose as Jesse keeps staring at him.

Someone behind Kix loudly clears his throat and Jesse jumps.

“One mocha and three muffins to go,” he says in his retail voice, putting the order in.

This is a really bad day for this.

ж

After the “Fives has a boyfriend” conversation, Kix doesn’t have time to visit _501st_ for the next two days. This is when he realizes that they never exchanged numbers or any social media with Jesse so he doesn’t even have a way of contacting him outside of visiting the cafe.

Kix is unreasonably nervous when he finally makes his way to the cafe on Friday. This one time, he can’t focus on his notes no matter what, so he ends up sorting them and then refreshing social media on his phone while stealing glances at Jesse. They didn’t even manage to exchange a few words while Kix was ordering since Jesse was busy making a huge to-go order and Case was the one to serve him.

When it’s just half an hour away from closing time, Kix sees Jesse and Rex talking on the side. In the middle of their exchange, they both turn their gaze in Kix’s direction and he meets these amber eyes for a second but Jesse quickly looks away.

Fifteen minutes later, Jesse approaches his table.

“Rex already let me go, want to walk home together?”

Kix gets up so fast he painfully bumps his knee against the other chair at the table. Jesse laughs asking if he’s alright and that mostly breaks the tension.

Once they take off from _501st_ , neither of them speaks for a longer moment. Kix still doesn’t know what he’s supposed to think about Jesse’s reaction to the Fives revelation. Should he just ask? But how to even breach the subject without coming across as desperate?

Both of them stop walking abruptly when they hear shouting coming from a nearby alley. They are some nasty slurs among the multiple loud voices and Kix frowns. It’s getting dark but he knows the area pretty well by now and he knows there’s a gay bar in that building. Before he manages to gather himself and assess the situation better, Jesse is already on the move, walking purposefully into the alley. Kix hurries after him.

There are five men in there, four of them shouting at the one guy in some pretty flamboyant outfit that they have surrounded. The guy is trying to get the attackers to leave him alone but even though he’s standing his ground right now, if the fight moves to physical, he won’t make it out in one piece against a whole group.

“Any problems here?” Jesse asks out loud, announcing his presence. The guy glances at Jesse, not sure whether he’s receiving help or if the aggressors just got reinforcements. The assholes turn to look at Jesse and Kix. One of them spits next to Jesse’s boot.

“You motherfuckers better mind your own business.”

Jesse ignores it and talks clearly towards the attacked guy.

“Are they bothering you?”

The guy nods. “I’ve been asking them to leave, I’m just on a cigarette break.”

Kix looks to the nearest door and it’s a back entrance to the gay bar. The douchebags must be hunting here for targets.

Once one of the assholes shouts another slur and kicks the bar employee, it all becomes a blur. Kix jumps into the fight without thinking even though he mostly has experience with sparring against his brother. He must get lucky cause the man he ends up brawling with decides to run away after one punch to the jaw. Kix takes in the rest of the scene and sees that the bar employee is still fumbling with one asshole but he’s clearly on the winning side. Meanwhile, Jesse is dealing with two men at once and he’s the only one who seems to be in a serious fight. Kix watches dumbfounded as Jesse dodges a punch in a fluid motion and then returns with one of his own that makes the man stagger and fall once he stumbles over some trash. The other asshole tries to grab Jesse by his jacket but he swiftly slips out of the grasp and then kicks the attacker into the chest. Before Kix gathers his wits enough to think about helping anyone, all of the douchebags are running away from the alley.

“Oh fuck, that was close! They were more about talking than acting in the end,” the bar employee says, leaning heavily against the building. He’s panting a bit. “Thanks for that.”

Kix’s instincts take over at this point and the first thing he says is: “Are you okay? Any injuries?”

The guy shakes his head.

“Only to my favourite shirt,” he says, looking down at the torn sleeve.

“Jesse?” Kix moves his gaze to the man and he has an answer before anything else is spoken. “You’re bleeding.”

Kix approaches the barista, instinctively raising his hand towards the wound but stops himself, with his arm hovering awkwardly between them. Jesse got punched in the face at one point in the fight and the skin around his cheekbone actually broke at the impact. Kix takes out a tissue from his backpack and puts it against the wound.

“Keep it there for now, okay?”

Jesse nods, placing his own hand on his cheek. Their fingers brush and Kix takes a step back.

“Thanks again,” the bar employee says. “But I should get back, I really was on my cigarette break.”

“You have someone to walk you home later?” Jesse asks before the guy disappears behind the door.

“Yeah, don’t worry.”

Jesse puts a hand on Kix’s shoulder to get his attention.

“I’m sorry I ran into this without saying anything. I just couldn’t stand by.”

“Don’t you apologize for this,” Kix shakes his head. “I walked into it behind you out of my own will.”

Jesse smiles but then it turns into a wince when the movement must pull at the broken skin.

“My apartment is nearby, will you let me take care of that?” he gestures to the injury. It’s not really anything that requires professional medical attention but Kix wants to take care of Jesse, even if it’s something this small.

Also, maybe when they’re somewhere less public, they will finally have that _talk_.

Jesse nods and Kix leads the way.

ж

Kix gestures for Jesse to sit down on the couch while he fetches his first aid kit. From the corner of his eye, he sees Jesse taking in the room. Kix knows it’s not a very guest-ready state, there’s a heap of dirty shirts in one corner, used mugs lined up on the desk, and piles of books and notes all over the place, but he decides not to do the cliche “sorry for the mess” speech. He’s a college student and it’s really not _that_ bad.

He takes a seat next to Jesse and assesses the damage up close. The split skin has already started scabbing but it will do it good to be disinfected and dressed. Jesse sits still, quietly observing as Kix takes out a disinfecting wipe out from the wrapper and then raises it to the other man’s face to delicately clean the wound.

Once a band aid is secured on Jesse’s face, Kix’s protective mode finally subsides and he becomes aware just how close he’s sitting to the barista. He puts away the first aid kit, laying it on top of his anatomy handbook on the coffee table.

“I’ll bring you some ice for the bruising,” Kix clears his throat, suddenly nervous, and moves to get up but Jesse’s hand grabs his forearm to stop him. Kix stays in place and looks up at the other man questioningly.

“So Fives is not your boyfriend?” Jesse asks, something akin to hope in his voice.

“No, he’s my dumb friend I rent a flat with,” Kix explains, trying to keep a poker face. Where is this going?

“Do you have a boyfriend?” Jesse moves onto the next question.

“No.”

“Would you like to have one?”

“Depends who it is,” Kix answers truthfully, a grin already spreading across his lips before he can help it. Jesse sees it and returns it with a smile of his own.

Kix raises his hand once again to Jesse’s face but this time to cup the other man’s cheek as he leans in. Jesse closes the space in between and their lips finally meet.

He has been imagining it so many times but nothing can compare to actually kissing Jesse. Kix’s whole body seems to tingle with warm pleasure, his mind going blissfully blank as the focus of his whole being becomes the man in front of him. Jesse ventures to deepen the kiss and Kix happily allows it, opening his mouth to welcome the other man’s exploring tongue. The barista hums approvingly at that.

Damn it, Kix can’t believe they haven’t done this before because of fucking Fives.

Kix lets out a surprised huff when Jesse moves away from him and he looks at the other man with worry. But the barista smiles at him reassuringly and then pushes at Kix’s shoulders to make him fully lean back on the couch, then Jesse moves to sit onto his lap with a heated look in the amber eyes.

“This okay?” Jesse asks as he rests his hands on Kix’s shoulders. In response, Kix pulls him back in for another kiss and then moves his hands lower to stroke these wonderful thighs. Jesse sucks on his lower lip while his fingers brush repeatedly over the short hair at the back Kix’s head.

Kix leaves Jesse’s mouth only to move his lips lower and finally kiss the other man’s neck in the place where the tattoo sleeve ends.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for ages,” Kix murmurs against Jesse’s inked skin. Jesse huffs out a laugh but lets Kix indulge for a longer moment mouthing at his tattoo before dragging him back up to join their lips.

“Hey Kix, can I borrow–– _oh,_ fuck yes, _finally!_ ” Fives' voice makes them both withdraw from the kiss with a start. Jesse turns in his lap to look at the intruder but Kix squeezes his thighs to keep him in place.

Damn it, Kix must have forgot to close the door to his room and in their flat that meant that the other is welcome to enter whenever.

“Nevermind, I can do it tomorrow,” Fives turns on his heel to retreat. He’s almost out of the room and Kix resumes stroking Jesse’s thighs to get the other man’s attention back to him when Fives takes a step back.

“Does it mean we can get free muffins now?”

“ _No_ , go away, Fives!” Kix responds and Jesse only rolls his eyes. “And close the door.”

“Have fun, boys!” Fives says suggestively and then finally comes the click of the door closing.

ж

Kix’s focus on his Chemistry notes is broken once he feels an arm wrap around his waist followed by soft lips brushing against his neck. He closes his eyes, basking in the feeling as he leans into Jesse’s chest.

“We’re after closing, I assume?” Kix asks. When Jesse is on the clock, they try not to indulge with too much PDA, even though it’s been only a week since their _talk_ and Kix would happily have the barista sprawled over him at all times. Jesse hums an affirmative and leaves another kiss on Kix’s neck.

“This is a very nice way of getting me out of the zone,” Kix says, tilting his head to the side so that the other man has better access.

“Oh yes,” Jesse agrees, tightening his embrace. “Definitely a favourite.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say I did my degree on a European university and only ever worked in offices so I'm sorry if I bullshited any parts about working in a cafe or being a pre-med student ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I appreciate all kudos and comments! They're writer's fuel to produce more <3
> 
> You can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/hoodedmiho) and [tumblr](http://hoodedmiho.tumblr.com/)


End file.
